The invention relates to a device for the optical recording of rapid processes with a TV camera, which comprises means for deviating and suppressing the beam, in order to make the scanning beam run successively and cyclically over N lines of a picture plane on which the processes are optically projected.
For control and/or analysis purposes, laboratory and industrial processes often require the optical recording of rapidly changing phenomena.
The picture sequence of conventional TV cameras of the European standard is 25 Hz, so that the recording of a TV picture requires 40 ms, or 20 ms for a half-frame. Higher picture frequencies can be obtained with high speed cameras, the price of which, however, is significantly higher than that of TV systems. Furthermore, such a camera is based on the principle of photochemical (film) recording, so that an immediate interpretation, for example a computer-assisted interpretation of the pictures, is not possible.
Special TV systems with increased resolution for professional use have already been developed, in which the number of lines and the speed of line scanning are doubled with respect to the European TV standard, while a half-frame is still scanned in 20 ms. Finally, a TV system is conceivable in which the geometrical resolution, i.e. the number of lines is not increased, but only the scanning speed of one line is increased, so that with a constant or even reduced number of lines, a higher picture sequence frequency can be obtained. This would, however, necessitate an expensive new concept of the whole TV system.
Contrary hereto, it is the aim of the invention to provide a device as mentioned above, which permits, with simple means and even in a very flexible way, TV recordings of rapid processes with a high and selectable resolution in time.